The Garrison Legacy
by angel1216
Summary: She trained for her whole life to join the Garrisons, ranking #1 in the 104th Training Squad. But when her best friend dies in the Battle of Trost, Athena Pierce joins the scouting legion to make sure his death is not in vain. She won't rest till those who contributed to his death are punished. Along the way, she finds herself forming a strange acquaintance with the Captain .
1. Pierce

She starred as the pyre of dead bodies burned before her. Lying here were her fallen comrades from 104th training class. And there was Marco…

Athena Pierce showed no emotion as she stared straight into the fire, clasping the necklace that lay hidden beneath her shirt. Not that she ever showed emotions to begin with. But no one knew how much Marco meant to her-

"I am joining the Scouting Regiment!" yelled Jean nearby. Athena could hear the gasps of her classmates at Jean's statement, she could hear Armin and Connie speaking to him, trying to figure out why he was no longer going to the military police. "For Marco," Athena heard in Jean's reply.

Athena grasped her necklace harder. She let go of the necklace after hearing steps approaching her from behind. After three years of hearing those same steps, she knew who it was before he grabbed the hand swinging at her side. She grasped his hand just as tight as he held hers. Her best friend needed her right now just like she needed him. Because Marco was gone.

"Jean, I'm also joining the survey Corps," Athena stated, still staring into the fire.

"I figured as much. But what about your family? " spoke Jean, turning from the fire and staring at his short, petite, best friend. Athena had bandages wrapped around her wrist and a large gash below her eye, clearly from an injury during the battle of Trost.

"I am the last one left besides my brother. He will understand. I need to do this for Marco. I am going to kill the ones responsible for his death," Athena whispered fiercely. Jean understood her intentions immediately. In the past three years, Jean had never seen Athena this serious before.

"You know, Marco made me promise that I would take care of you if anything happened to him. Idiot, I would've taken care of your regardless," added Jean, sadness and happiness in his voice while thinking of Marco.

He was surprised to see Athena lift her lips up in what was barely a smile, because Athena never smiled. This was a small smile that was reserved only for him and Marco.

"He made me promise the same thing about you," Athena spoke to Jean, finally turning her head away from the pyre of burning bodies, "So try not to die jerk." Jean took his hands away from her. He made a move he knew he would pay for later, he wrapped his arms around Athena's shoulders.

He was surprised when she let him, Athena hated person to person contact in public. The fact that Jean was still standing and not on the floor in pain demonstrated how upset she was regardless of the lack of emotions displaying on her face.

"You know, Marco had something for you. I'll have to search and find it-" but Athena cut him off.

"The ring, you mean," spoke Athena quitely.

Jean turned Athena to face her. "You knew," whispered Jean in her ear.

Athena nodded her head and added,"Before Trost" and she pointed towards the necklace she wore underneath her shirt. She placed her head on Jean's shoulder.

They both stood there, Jean holding Athena as they watched the body of his best friend and her lover burn.

They didn't see Connie, Armin, Sasha, Mikasa and Christa staring at them from behind.

*Flashback to the first day of training*

 _"WELCOME TO THE 104th TRAINING SQAUD, I am Commander Shadis," shouted Shadis to the cadets. The right of entry for the 104th training squad started as Shadis yelled and hit cadets._

Athena stayed emotionless and observant, she had trained for this moment her whole life after all. Beyond that, she had survived the fall of Wall Maria. This training could not compare with the despair she faced during that trialing time; she had lost her Mom, Dad, and several cousins. Shadis approached her after head butting a horse face looking boy seeking to joining the military police.

"And what's your name, you little shit. I didn't even know they made cadet uniforms this small." yelled Shadis in her face.

This was the moment.

"Athena Pierce, sir", exclaimed Athena firmly, properly saluting Shadis and staring at him directly in the eyes. Shadis showed a little surprise on his face and instead moved on to the next person, a farm looking boy who wished to serve the king. However, Athena could already hear the whispers around her.

"Pierce, you mean like the Garrison legacy family?".

"I heard after the fall of Wall Maria, only two people survived from the Pierce family".

"Don't the Pierces spend most of their lives training to join the Garrison. She's so small".

"Isn't the current Lt. Corporal of the Garrisons a Pierce?"

Athena rolled her eyes outwardly at the whispers. She was small, standing at only 5'1, weighing 100 pounds, with dark brown hair that went up to her shoulders. But she had spent the majority of her life training to become a soldier under the command of the Lt. Corporal of the Southern Garrisons, her brother. Underneath this small body was muscle. Behind the frost of her blank, unusual green eyes, was determination. Athena clenched her hands at her side. Despite the whispers, she was determined to prove herself and place first in her class.

It was dinner time and potato girl was still running. Athena was eating alone. Most people had tried to speak to her about her "Pierce" life, but she just ignored them. Others had stayed away after seeing the emotionless stare that Athena wore.

Athena was observing an argument between a boy whose last name was Yeager and the horseface boy, Jean, behind her, when she heard the Yeager boy exclaim something about "Drunk Garrisons".

This would be the start of her dislike for Eren Yeager.

"Yeager, your ignorance is unbecoming," Athena voiced aloud, without turning from the meal she had just finished. It was silent on that side of the room. Was this small girl really getting into a fight with this boy? Jean was now sporting a goofy smile on his face.

Yeager was still in an arguing mode. "Oi, don't interrupt a conversation you know nothing about-" but he quickly quieted when Mikasa elbowed him in the ribs.

Athena stood up slowly and turned her stare onto Eren Yeager. He found himself trembling slightly at Athena's heated gaze.

"5,898," Athena firmly spoke out loud towards Yeager, no emotions on her face. "That's how many Garrison's died in combat while letting the civilians residing in Wall Maria flee through to Wall Rosa. Some of them may have been drunks. Some of them may not want to risk their lives leaving these walls. But when called to action, the Garrison's will answer. Do not carelessly belittle something you know nothing about," Athena stood. There was silence as Athena quickly grabbed a roll of bread and headed towards the exit of the mess hall, ignoring the looks she was receiving.

Athena knew someone had followed her out of the mess hall but didn't really care to see who. She continued walking until she found her target, Sasha Blouse, who had just fallen to the ground.

At the smell of bread approaching, Sasha, with a burst of energy Athena didn't know she could possess in this state, made a swift grab/attack for the piece of food. Years of hand to hand combat training kicked in for Athena.

Athena quickly evaded Sasha's grab and dropped to the floor to sweep Sasha off her feet. Sasha stared at Athena with wide eyes while lying on the floor.

"I don't like it when people touch me," Athena sighed and gave as a quick explanation for her response. Staring into Sasha's wide eyes, she threw the loaf of bread which Sasha quickly caught and devoured.

This was a trait Athena would soon be known for in the 104th training squad. As emotionless and careless as she seemed. She held a high sense of loyalty that was hard to come by. As the 104th Training Squad progressed, she would provide assistance to others which gained her the loyalty of her comrades. Even Jeager would grow to admire Athena, although his jealousy of her superb skills would only encourage him to argue with her.

Content that Sasha seemed fine, Athena began to make her way to 104th female cabin.

"That was really nice of you, you know," said a light brown haired boy who appeared at Athena's side the moment she left Sasha. He was the one that had been followed her out of the mess hall.

Without glancing to her side, Athena commented to the boy,"Even I can be human."

"I think there's more to you than that. More to you than just a last name."

Athena stopped walking and turned to examine the boy standing next to her. He was tall, almost 6 ft, he was very slender, and his face held a smile. Ah, Athena recognized him, he was the boy that pledged himself to serve the King. His name was Marco Bott.

"And what more do you think there is, Marco Bott," Athena spoke, letting him know that she knew who he was. She wasn't expecting, nor did she think it was possible,for him to smile even more. Athena was curious to see what he was going to say.

Marco took one step closer to her and bent his knees so his mouth was close to her ears.

"I guess I'm going to have to find out Pierce," he whispered, despite the quiet night that surrounded them. Marco stood straight and gestured for Athena to start walking towards her cabin. Neither of them spoke, but both relished in the quiet peace they found in each other's presence. At the door of her cabin, Marco made eye contact with Athena and spoke softly but firmly, "See you at breakfast" and walked away.

Athena's roommates were surprised to see the quiet emotionless Athena Pierce walk into their cabin with the ghost of a smile on her face. In fact, it was the first time since the fall of Wall Maria that Athena had come close to smiling. She fell asleep anticipating breakfast with her first, dare she call him, friend.

*END FLASHBACK*

Athena woke as soon as light began to fill the sky and filtered into the little inn that the 104th Training team was currently occupying as their headquarters. She felt a warm body in the bed next to her and looked over to see Jean still sound asleep. Last night, like every night since Marco's death, Jean had stayed with her. He looked so peaceful sleeping, but Athena knew she had to wake him up before the other cadets rose. Today would be the day they decide which military division to join.

Without moving around the bed to much to wake Jean, Athena rose and started changing into her uniform and gear. Clip there. Tightening a strand there. Once she was done changing, she looked at herself in the mirror.

She was still tiny. But her hair had grown and was now hanging in the middle of her back. Her body was more muscular, courtesy of the 3DM gear. Athena looked away from the mirror to glance at Jean whose eyes were open and staring at her.

"Pervert, no wonder Ackerman hasn't given you the time of day," Athena baited as she strolled over to grab a box of bandages and antiseptic to rewrap her arm with and walked over to the bed.

Jean grunted before lifting himself up and spoke,"You really are the sister I'm glad I never had". Jean grabbed the antiseptic and bandages to help Athena wrap her arms in a routine they had perfected during their training.

As Jean gently wrapped the bandages around her wrist, Athena took this time to remember how Jean and her became good friends. She guessed it was mostly because of Yeager and her comments that first day.

*FLASHBACK*

 _Athena sighed as Shadis continued to yell at Yeager as he failed his first 3DM test. Athena had already passed with a perfect score, the best out of all the trainees so far. As she watched the next cadet in line try, she heard someone coming up next to her. But it wasn't Marco, instead it was the horseface looking boy that had been head butted by Shadis the day before. Jean Kirstein._

 _"You really put Yeager in his place yesterday," Jean commented from her side, noticing she did not react to his presence at all. Athena wasn't sure if she should respond but it didn't phase Jean._

 _"It's one of my pet peeves," Athena spoke after a moment._

 _"What is exactly?" surprised that she was actually answering him when he had heard from others that Athena was not one to make friends with._

 _Athena turned and made direct eye contact with Jean as she deadpanned,"Dumbasses"._

 _Jean wasn't sure if it was the fact that this small girl just cursed. Or that she sounded so serious when she gave her answer. But he couldn't help but chuckle out loud._

 _"Pierce, I didn't know you could joke. I see you've met Jean," added a jovial Marco, appearing out of nowhere at Jean's side._

 _"I guess I'm not just full of shit then huhh," shrugged Athena._

 _"No, Athena. You are just FULL of lively conversation. You missed a very interesting breakfast Jean," added Marco sarcastically._

 _Ahhh, so this is why Marco had been so adamant on arriving to breakfast on time this morning, Jean thought to himself._

 _Before anyone could reply, Jean and Marco heard Athena sigh heavily before she took a step closer to Jean and Marco. Athena didn't know what came across her, but there was something about these two boys in front of her. I guess these two idiots were supposed to be her friends._

 _"Did you see Yeager fail?" she inquired. Jean and Marco nodded while Jean commented, "I wouldn't have missed it!"._

 _She took off her belt and held it up for Marco and Jean to see. "It's because his belts defective. I'm sure they'll give him a new one tomorrow but it isn't on the preparation check list. In the future, you two should always check to make that this piece and that piece are connected properly"._

 _Athena put her belt back on and looked up to see a huge grin on Marco's face and a confused look on Jean's._

 _"Did you just give us helpful advice? Doesn't that create more competition for you." asked Jean a little confused. By helping him and Marco, Athena was making more competition for herself in the top 10._

 _"I'll take that as a thank you," commented Athena before turning back to pay attention to the next cadet taking the 3DM test._

 _It was clear to Jean, through his short interaction and observation of Athena, that she was sure to place in the TOP 10 of the class. She was a strong ally to have. Athena seemed intimidating, but after seeing her put Yeager in his place yesterday, something told Jean that this girl was special. She would become something special. And even though he barely spoke a few words to her, he could see them surviving training together._

 _"The three of us are going to be great friends, I can already tell," spoke Marco, as though he was thinking the same thing Jean was. Athena titled her head in reply, but her answer came silently later. Actions speak louder than words, and when she sat down with Marco and Jean at dinner that evening, they knew her answer._

*END FLASHBACK*

The two titans they had captured in the battle of Trost were dead. Athena and Jean stood next to Annie and Armin as they waited for one of the Garrisons to check their 3DM gear. There was a military investigation going on and they were checking the gear of the newly initiated cadets.

"It's like they are helping the titans," Athena could hear Armin speaking to Annie and Connie.

"Jean's joining the scout regiment. Which are you joining Annie?" added Connie as the Garrison's approached their table.

"If someone told you to die, would you do it?" said Annie quietly and quickly.

Athena shifted her head slightly to look at Annie, Armin, and Connie. So they were deciding on with regiment they should join. But something caught her eye. It was the gear in front of Annie. Athena knew immediately that it was not Annie's gear. As though she had never turned her head to begin with, Athena turned her head back to the front. She clenched both her hands.

She knew that gear. She had been with Marco for the last three years. Every nick and crannie showed that it was his. Why the hell does Annie have Marco's gear? But why isn't she presenting her own gear? Could she have killed the two titans they had captured with her own gear.

But the why part didn't matter to Athena. She could hear Jean's words floating through her head when he had told her how he found Marco's body. "No one saw him die. . . His gear was missing. . ." Athena clenched her hand harder. Marco was strong. He graduated in the top 10 of their class. He was alive while Yeager was out plugging the hole of Wall Rose. But he died with no one else around him to see how. He wasn't covered in Titan vomit, which meant a Titan did not eat him. And if his gear was missing and Annie had it, that could only mean one thing.

Athena felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over to see Jean giving her a questioning look while pointing at her hands with his eyes. Athena shrugged his hand from her shoulder and paid attention to the Garrisons as they came by to check her gear.

Athena swore when Marco's body was burning that she would kill those responsible for his death. And she had one lingering thought:

Annie is helping the Titans. Annie contributed to Marco's death. Annie would answer for her actions.


	2. Welcome to the Survey Corps

Athena and Jean made their way out to the courtyard where all the new recruits were waiting. Ready to choose what legion they would dedicate their services too. Athena stood near Connie and Sasha, glancing at Annie who was also nearby.

Commander Erwin of the survey corps came out and began speaking. Athena spaced out during his speech, but she could tell as he went on, that more soldiers were afraid. Athena focused on the commander as he said the final words "those of you who are still willing to put your life on the line knowing about these dreadful affairs, stay here."

Athena pretended to look around and eye the many soldiers that left. But she only had eyes for Annie. Annie walked away with the other soldiers, but as she looked on, she made eye contact with two fellow 104th training group cadets. Athena almost missed the look, had it not been for years of honing her reflexes. She had made eye contact with Bertholdt and Reiner. As far as Athena was concerned, Annie only associated with herself, never making friends. But, Bertholdt and Reiner made eye contact with Annie just as she made eye contact with them.

Could Bertholdt and Reiner have something to do with Marco's death?

As Athena saluted the commander one more time, standing next to a surprising amount of top 10 soldiers from the 104th she was brought out of her thoughts-

"Cadet Athena Pierce," Athena looked up at the sound of her name being called. It was Commander Erwin. Jean and the cadets surrounding Athena also looked up in surprise.

"Yes, Sir," Athena spoke firmly while saluting her superior. Commander Erwin walked towards her, ignoring the curious looks from the other cadets, to stand in front of Athena. He scrutinized her for a moment before handing her a brown package.

"Cadet Athena Pierce, you have been assigned to the Special Operations Task Force under the command of Corporal Levi Rivaille. They are currently residing at the Scouting Legion headquarters. Please report to Rivaille immediately for assignment." and with those words Erwin parted ways.

Athena could hear the whispers.

"Pierce joined the Scouting Legion?!"

"Doesn't the Corporal hand pick his squad?"

"Squad Levi already? That squad is only for the best of the best"

Athena looked down at the brown package in her hands and carefully opened the brown paper. It was the Scouting Legion Uniform, a green cape with the Wings of Freedom. So different from the two red roses she was accustomed too.

She felt movement on her side and saw Jean grab the green cape from her hands. Only to swing the cape over her shoulders and tighten the clasp near her neck.

"This what you get for always being so damn fancy," spoke Jean while the 104th cadets slowly approached the pair, "Now you have to leave immediately while the rest of us leave tomorrow."

"The corporal only saw me in Trost, it's unlikely he chose me for his squad based on the Battle of Trost-" but Athena was interrupted by Connie.

"Athena you had the highest amount of Titan kills and assists in the battle of Trost. 51 Titans."

"Not to mention you placed 1st in our class," added Sasha matterfactly.

"Pierce, don't be stupid. You also worked with the Corporal for the last attack as well," came from a quiet Mikasa. It wasn't a secret that Eren and Athena didn't like each other. But Athena had always competed for first place with Mikasa. They held a camaraderie that only rivals fighting on the same side held.

Athena recalled, yes. Yes, she did fight with the Corporal, didn't she. Right as Yeager filled the hole in Wall Rosa.

*FLASHBACK*

 _MEANWHILE, OUTSIDE THE WALL:_

 _"_ _We are heading back already? Did my men die for no reason" remarked the cold voice of Corporal Levi to Commander Erwin Smith of the Scouting Legion._

 _"_ _The titans have changed direction and are heading towards Trost. We think the Walls there have been breached, like Wall Maria 5 years ago."_

 _Hanji and Levi shared a look with the captain as they proceeded to gather what was left of the scouting legion and head back to Trost district._

 _As they rode to the wall, silence fell throughout the legion as they noticed that Trost district had been breached._

 _"_ _Idiots, we leave the city for a few fucking hours…," mumbled Levi under his voice._

 _The smoke from the city and the hole in the wall became more vivid as they rode closer. Levi sent the special operations squad to handle any approaching titans as they made their way to what had been the gate._

 _Riding next to the commander, both noticed something peculiar as they reached the gate. A Titan had just placed a large rock in front of the hole on the gate to block anymore titans from entering._

 _The commander quickly gave Levi a sharp look. "Levi and Hanji, come with me now to make sure the other side of the wall is clear for us. Begin 3DM devices."_

 _Levi, Hanji, and the commander quickly scaled the wall and found themselves staring at the devastation of Stross district. However, their eyes were drawn to the now still Titan that had blocked the gate, laying with its back against the wall. Levi narrowed his eyes at what was happening, an unconscious boy was being held by a black haired female and a blond haired male cadet on top of the titan._

 _The commander quickly interrupted his thoughts to point out the two titans that were approaching the large titan,"Levi, get rid of the titans-"_

 _But before he could finish his sentence, they saw a whirl of brown approach the 12 meter titans from behind and saw the titans fall. The whirl of brown stopped in front of the unconscious boy and cadets. The whirl of brown was a small female cadet, a VERY small female cadet. She looked at the cadets and unconscious boy. From their view on the wall, Levi could see her eyes, eyes that lacked any trace of emotion._

 _"_ _Damn, she's shorter than Levi," said Hange, already sidestepping the back slap Levi had prepared for her._

 _"_ _Athena!" yelled the blond haired cadet._

 _Levi was surprised to hear curse words coming out of the small girls mouth._

 _"_ _Stupid Yeager, always getting into messy shit. Armin and Mikasa, bring him back to the wall. I'll take care of the approaching Titans. There are 5 coming from the left," fiercely spoke the girl they now knew as Athena. They observed how she did not even turn her back to know that five titans were approaching._

 _Mikasa and Armin listened to her orders while Athena turned into a blur and began speeding towards the titans._

 _"_ _Tch, stupid brat. She's on flat land," spoke Levi out loud. But faster than he could anticipate, Athena had met the 5 titans. Levi could barely keep track of her as she used the taller titans to keep her in the air and take out the smaller titans. In seconds, the 5 titans had fallen._

 _"_ _She… just took down 5 titans. Who the hell is she," said Hange, excitement lacing her voice. Hange, Levi, and Erwin noticed two deviants coming for her from behind as Athena replaced her blades._

 _"_ _Levi," and before the commander could finish his sentence, Levi was off to provide assistance. There was no way this cadet could take down two deviants on her own. But Levi didn't know that Athena was thinking the same thing._

 _As she saw Levi approaching to assist her, Athena couldn't help but think, "It's about damn time the Scouting Legion stopped spectating and started fighting." Before Levi could even catch up, Athena was off to attack the two deviants._

 _Athena swung around the left deviant at the same time that Levi swung around the right deviant. They had been coming from the front and needed to get to the kill spot at the back of the titans. However, they didn't have enough inertia to swing themselves behind the Titan unless-_

 _What Erwin and Hange saw next, they couldn't put into words. Without even speaking to each other, only making brief eye contact, as though they were reading each others minds and knew exactly what the other was planning; Levi and Athena ran into each other and pushed off of each other with their legs. This gave them enough push for Athena and Levi to hook onto their deviants and place a large cut at their nape._

 _Already aware that the next Titans were far away from where they were standing, Athena looked down at the Titan blood that now stained her uniform in disdain. A second later she saluted Levi as he landed next to her._

 _"_ _Captain!" But Athena heard more steps approaching. Commander Erwin and Squad Leader Hange appeared next to Rivaille. Athena saluted them, but only briefly._

 _"_ _Oi brat, what the hell happened here," asked Levi disdainfully, earning a glare from Hange at his rudeness._

 _"_ _I would like to know as well," added Commander Erwin._

 _Before Athena could answer, another person landed right next to the cadet. He was tall, 5'10, and had dark brown hair. He was also wearing a Garrison uniform with two roses. His face held no warmth and he looked like a man in charge. Levi, Hange, and Erwin nodded at him in acknowledgement, this was Lt. Corporal Atlas Pierce of the Garrisons. They had met him before. He was a spectacular Garrison, with a reputation for creating Titan diversion strategies. He would've done well in the Scouting Legion._

 _"_ _Commander, Commander Pixis has requested your assistance immediately. He is currently residing at a makeshift base on top of wall Rosa, he will fill you in on what has been occurring," spoke Atlas firmly._

 _Erwin nodded and turned towards Levi and Hange, "I will go there now. Levi and Hange, grab your squads and assist with the cleanup of the titans in Trost." Erwin turned towards the cadet that had still not spoken a word, only to see Athena looking at Atlas while Atlas was staring back at her. Why were they staring at each other? Levi and Hange were curious too._

 _"_ _How many Titans did you kill cadet?" asked Atlas firmly, scrutinizing Athena from head to toe. Levi wasn't really sure if the look he was giving her was professional, he frowned in distaste._

 _"_ _51 kills, 18 assists," answered Athena in a small voice, still saluting. Although Levi didn't show it, he was surprised. Not only had she managed to stay alive during her first battle, but she had more kills than the soldiers in his special ops squad. Levi looked at Hange to see a shocked expression on her face (four eyes always showed too much emotion) while Erwin remained stoic and deep in thought._

 _"_ _Tch, only? And you were sloppy" he answered as Atlas reached his hand out to grab her arm, examining a long cut that reached from her arm all the way down to her wrist. Once again, Levi, Hange, and Erwin were confused. How did the Lt. Corporal and this cadet know each other so personally?_

 _"_ _Still more than you, big brother," spoke Athena. Before Levi, Hange, and Erwin could process her sentence, Atlas was on his back, having his legs swept underneath him by Athena, "You always forget that I hate it when people touch me."_

 _Atlas quickly recovered as Athena switched her attention to Levi and Hanji. "Captain, Squad leader, we created a diversion that attracted all of the Titans to the far east corner of Trost Your squads should be able to easily kill them while they remain distracted." She saluted one more time and departed to make her move back to Wall Rosa. Atlas following not to far behind her mumbling "talented brat" underneath his breath._

 _Levi, Hange, and Erwin were speechless. This little girl, who had taken down so many titans, was a Pierce, a Garrison legacy._

 _"_ _I want her on my squad Erwin," Levi spoke quietly to Hange and Erwin. Hange's eyes zeroed in on Levi. Did he just put in a request to add a soldier to his squad? This was rare, the special ops squad rarely added a soldier. Sometimes they had to practically force Levi to add people to his squad._

 _"_ _She may not join the Scouting Regiment, Levi. She is a Garrison legacy," spoke Erwin thoughtfully._

 _"_ _Tch, she will. Look at her," Levi._

 _Erwin remained stoic for a second, "Hange, Levi please finish off the titans with your squads then dismiss them back to headquarters. I believe Pixi's owes me an explanation. You may join me when you are done."_

***END FLASHBACK***


End file.
